


A Matter Of Import

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was through hiding under the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Import

**Author's Note:**

> From the comment-fic meme at Sassy, **beatlemaniac9** ’s request for the following: _Cas ends up in a romantic/sexual relationship with Sam, and they decide, after a few times of almost getting caught, they need to tell Dean before he finds out on his own. Cue the awkward conversation, in which Cas (and not Sam) tries to tell Dean._
> 
> Another very old story that I'm just now moving from LJ to here.

“Well, that was another close one”, Sam breathed out, still clutching the blankets around himself as he lay on his bed in the motel. At the sound of the key in the door, Castiel had hit the deck and rolled under the bed like the ninja-version of a teenage boy afraid of an angry father. He was now sitting up again, as Dean had gone directly into the bathroom to take a shower after he entered the room, and looking especially put out.

“Whatever is under that bed, Sam, is not something I want to touch. Ever. Again.” Cas’ eyes were narrowed and he was not kidding at all. Sam would have happily taken the dive instead, but Dean finding Castiel half-naked in their motel room would have been much more suspicious, and Sam wouldn’t have fit under there anyway. 

“Sorry Cas. You’d better get a move on anyway, before Dean comes out, I guess.” There was a hint of regret along with his words. He didn’t want Castiel to go, but they hadn’t told Dean yet that they were sleeping together and this wasn’t how Sam wanted his brother to find out.

“I thought I heard Cas out here. Did he just show up and then leave without even saying hello to me?” Dean asked his brother as he came out of the bathroom. 

“I guess so”, Sam answered, not really sure how else to explain it.

“What’s up his ass?”

 _Sam thought, “Nothing. That’s why he’s pissed.”_ But he said, “Hell if I know, man.”

Apparently, that experience had been enough for Castiel to reach the end of his reserve of patience. He waited until Sam was out for some lengthy research at the local library and walked into today’s room in Cuyahoga Falls.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, come on in, what’s going on?” 

“There is a matter of some import that I feel we must discuss. However, it is…awkward. I am not entirely sure about the appropriate way to breach this particular subject.”

“Dude, there’s nothing you can’t talk to me about. Shoot. We’ll figure it out.”

“All right. It’s my understanding that when you seek companionship of a sexual or romantic nature, your natural affinity is to choose a woman to fulfill those needs. Would you say that is an accurate assessment?”

Dean flushed bright red and looked at the floor. OK, he just said there was nothing they couldn’t talk about. But Dean’s sex life? Seriously? He exhaled sharply and bit the bullet.

“Yeah, Cas, I like sex with women.” He ran his hand over his face, not really sure what to say next. Turned out that was all right. Castiel wasn’t done.

“And as far as you know, your brother has the same preferences as you in that regard?”

Fuck. “Yeah, I guess, I mean, Sam’s not one to kiss and tell, generally speaking, but as far as I know, yeah.”

Castiel realized that at this point he’d managed to keep the conversation theoretical, but it was time to do what he’d come here for. 

“Would you feel differently about Sam if he were…involved with someone who was…not female?” Now they were on shaky ground. Castiel was already anxious about Dean’s response to this question, and he hadn’t even gotten to the scary part of the conversation yet. 

Dean was thrown a bit by that one, he’d never really considered that Sam might swing that way, but after giving himself a minute to think about it, the answer was an easy one. “No. You know what Sam means to me, whether he’s, uh, as you said, involved, with a guy or a girl, nothing could change that. Sure, it would be something to get used to, I guess, but if you’re asking if I’d think less of him, the answer is no, absolutely not.”

Castiel was quiet now. His eyes were darting around the room instead of staring intently at Dean, which was unusual in itself. Plus, he was pulling on the ends of his coat sleeves and twisting them around like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Dean’s radar was going off like a fire alarm.

“What’s going on here? You wanna tell me Sam’s got some secret boyfriend? You’re shaking yourself out of your vessel over there, man.”

There wasn’t a single other moment Castiel could remember when he felt more awkward and unsure of himself during his time here with his human charges. He managed to mumble, directly at the floor, “SamandIaresleepingtogether”.

Dean had never heard Cas mumble, he was exceptionally clear-spoken all the time, and had also never seen him stare a hole into the floor like that. But he could have sworn it sounded like…

“I’m sorry, dude, you’re gonna have to give me that one more time.”

Cas raised his eyes to Dean’s. With his hands clenched into tight fists against his legs, he forced himself to repeat his confession. 

“Sam and I are sleeping together. We have a sexual relationship, it has been ongoing for close to two months and I have grown tired of hiding it from you.” Somehow he managed to keep his eyes open and directed at Dean as he spoke, but he’d gone back to pulling at the ends of his coat and had started tapping one of his feet on the motel floor. 

For his part, Dean didn’t really look much more comfortable. A thousand thoughts went through his mind in the space of five seconds before probably the dumbest one came tumbling out of his mouth.

“Dude, he’s gonna be pissed that you outed yourselves without consulting him. You probably aren’t getting any tonight.”

“You are likely correct,” Castiel answered with a heavy sigh, “but it had to be done and Sam was too nervous about what your reaction might be to bring it up.”

This time Dean managed to say something a little less stupid.

“OK, first of all, you’re the two people I care about most in my entire life. If you’re both happy, then it’s going to be fine. But this is definitely going to take some getting used to, I might need time to adjust before I’m entirely comfortable with my brother and my best friend going to bed together. That doesn’t mean I think differently about either of you.”

That managed to get a small smile out of Castiel and seemed to ease his nerves at least a little. “Thank you, Dean, I appreciate your honesty.”

“Yeah, sure, Cas, but you’ll get your own damn room from now on, because walking in on you two naked will scar me psychologically for life. I mean, you know, worse than I already am. ”

“You have no idea how many times that almost happened,” Castiel answered with a wide-eyed look. 

Dean fell back onto his bed, his hands over his eyes, groaned loudly, and responded, “Let’s not take any more chances, then.” He sat back up and told Cas to go talk to Sam. Then, with all seriousness, he added, “Don’t you hurt him, Cas. I mean it.”

Castiel nodded, stood up, and simply walked out of the room with what was left of his dignity.


End file.
